Honesty Hour
by I am Lu
Summary: Drew's just won the Johto Grand Festival. May's just lost it. Solidad thinks it would be a good idea for May and Drew to spend time together at the festival's closing ceremonies. Harley's drunk. Contestshipping one-shot.


**Honesty Hour. **_Requested by Feyren._

Drew didn't need someone to tell him that he was good at what he did. He already knew.

He knew he was excellent at raising his Pokémon to be stars, showcasing their talents and bringing out their inner beauty on the appeals stage of contests. He also knew he was a great battler, keeping a cool head during tough situations and besting even the most daunting opponents. Most of all, he knew how to build the kind of relationships with Pokémon that would help them rise to the top.

Yes, there was no denying it: He was a fantastic coordinator with the talent to back his reputation up. It was no wonder he was a favorite to win this year's Johto Grand Festival and become the newest Top Coordinator.

But he didn't get to that point alone.

He had to give credit where credit was due. Although he was a loner and preferred to do things on his own, there were many trainers and Pokémon he'd encountered along his journey who had had an effect on him as a person and a coordinator. Two, specifically.

First, there was Solidad. Losing to her in his first contest was a crushing blow, but her inviting him out afterward and simply talking to him had been a major influence on his entire coordinating career—for the better. He learned that losing wasn't everything; that when you do fail, you pick yourself up and strive to do better. Perhaps more importantly, however, he learned that there were people out there who really did care. Thus, Solidad became the first—and for a while, the only—coordinator he kept contact with, which over the years had fostered a friendship built on a deep respect for each other.

He supposed it was only appropriate then that he defeat her in the semi-final round of the Johto Grand Festival. It was proof of his progression; after all, how would he be able to stand and hold the Ribbon Cup proudly in his hands if he had never overcome his first rival and friend?

Solidad was just one obstacle, however. The second stood before him now, in the midst of one of the most important Pokémon battles of his career.

When he met May Maple almost three years ago on the beaches of Slateport City, he deemed her to be a silly, doe-eyed little girl (despite the fact he was only one year her senior) who would probably give up on coordinating and contests once she figured out it wasn't a easy and glamorous as she made it out to be. Her frisbee routine with her Beautifly was cute, but it was hardly something substantive enough to impress judges in higher-profile contests.

He was wrong, though. She was totally in-sync with her Pokémon and ended up scoring enough points to advance beyond the appeals stage. Her beginner's luck ran out after that, however. He and his Roselia defeated her in battle without breaking a sweat.

She trained harder though, and she got better. Of course, he always remained two steps ahead of her (which he was sure to tease her about) but she eventually earned her five ribbons and was granted entry in the Hoenn Grand Festival, an impressive feat for a first-time coordinator. At least, it was according to Solidad. He remembered her offering him praise for making it to his first festival.

Their rivalry only grew as they both received Contest Passes to compete in Kanto after their losses at the Hoenn Grand Festival. As strange as it was to admit, he enjoyed seeing her strength grow as she came into her own and became a worthy opponent. He started calling her a friend, and those were few and far between. He couldn't help but tell Solidad all about this small-town girl with big dreams and an even bigger determination to win. He knew her victory over him in the Kanto Grand Festival was well-deserved, and he promised himself to work harder so he could win next time.

Things changed even more once they traveled to Johto. The teasing lessened (though it never did completely stop, especially since she now was better at coming up with a few taunting remarks of her own) and they started to talk a more about things that didn't have anything to do with Pokémon or coordinating. He realized she had become an important person in his life—perhaps even the most important. He no longer saw her as a little girl and sometimes, when they were all alone, he found himself being drawn into those big doe eyes of hers. He had never noticed it before, but they were the most fantastic shade of blue and were absolutely mesmerizing if you allowed yourself to get lost in them.

He still thought they were mesmerizing, even as he faced her now.

"Roserade, use Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it, Wartortle!"

Unfortunately, the water-type Pokémon, exhausted from the grueling battle, was unable to move quickly enough to avoid the attack. He took a direct hit and was knocked out.

"_That's it folks! Wartortle is unable to battle, which means Drew is the winner and Johto region's newest Top Coordinator!_"

Drew breathed out in shock as the crowd erupted into cheers. He'd finally did it. He'd won. A rush of emotions washed over him and for a brief moment, he felt very dizzy. Almost five years of hard work had brought him here, and he felt immensely relieved and proud.

"Rose Roserade!" Roserade turned and smiled at her trainer, snapping him out of his daze. Drew couldn't resist a smile himself as he got down on one knee and pulled out her Pokéball.

"Thank you, Roserade. For everything," he said as he returned her. "I couldn't have done any of it without you."

He then rose to his feet and moved to the center of the field to greet May, who had already returned her Pokémon. Her arms were wrapped around her waist and she had her brave face on as he approached her.

"You were great," he assured her sincerely, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Now was not the time for teasing; there could be plenty of that later, once May had picked herself back up (and she always did). May, however, shook her head, as if she didn't believe him.

"Congratulations Drew, I'm really happy for you," she said with a smile that he knew was forced. She was clearly heartbroken, but she was no sore loser and would give him the congratulations he deserved without throwing a fit (unlike another purple-haired coordinator they both knew very well).

"Thanks," Drew replied, unsure of what else to say to her. May took losses hard (at least, harder than he did, and that was darn-near possible), but something seemed especially off about her this time. She nodded and turned away rigidly to exit the stage. Drew didn't want to leave it at though. Acting on an impulse, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "May! Will I see you tonight?"

She smiled a little bit—and this one was genuine—and let out a light giggle.

"No, I don't think so," she declined. "But have lots of fun without me, m'kay?"

She left before Drew could get in another word.

* * *

As per timeless tradition, Solidad and Drew went out to get coffee immediately afterward. He dodged the inquiries of the press, though answering a few select questions here and there, and managed to escape the media circus to meet his older friend at a predetermined location. She already had his drink ordered and ready for him by the time he arrived. For the first ten or so minutes, they remained relatively silent as Drew spent time absorbing the fact that he was actually a Top Coordinator now. The same had happened last year with Solidad after she had won the Kanto Grand Festival.

Drew had been unable to drop by his room to leave his Ribbon Cup, so he had taken it with him and set it on the empty chair next to him. It was strange having it there with them; it demanded its own presence, and ended up being the conversation-starter that got the two coordinators talking.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Solidad asked, gesturing toward the cup. Drew had to think on that one for a moment as he set his drink down.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I obviously can't carry it around with me all the time, so I'll probably just send it home and hope my dad doesn't throw it away."

"I doubt he'd do that."

"I think you'd be surprised."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere came a female fan screaming, "_Drew, I love you_!" as she ran and smashed her face up against the window, which seemed to catch Drew totally off-guard, but left Solidad completely unfazed as she took another sip of her drink. A nearby Officer Jenny peeled the girl off the window and dragged her away as she kicked and screamed obscenities. Drew gave the officer a sheepish wave of thanks.

After they were gone from sight, he turned to his table companion and groaned, "Does this sort of thing happen often after becoming a Top Coordinator?"

"You'll adjust," Solidad shrugged. "It's just something that takes a little getting used to. And, don't worry, the number of overenthusiastic fans decreases as time goes on. I was proposed to after winning the Kanto Grand Festival. Twice." The pink-haired woman paused and flicked her wrist over to check her watch.

"We should get going. The closing ceremonies for the festival begin in less than two hours, and you need to start getting ready. It's semi-formal, remember," she added.

Drew shook his head.

"I don't think I'm going," he said plainly. Solidad quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on going off to a secluded spot to train instead," she sighed. "This is your moment. Be sociable. Enjoy it."

"It's not like that," Drew refuted.

"Then what?"

The young coordinator seemed to hesitate. He wasn't sure he was comfortable revealing the reason why he wanted to duck out of tonight's closing ceremonies, even if it was to Solidad.

"Does it have something to do with May?" she asked.

Drew exhaled, a mix of annoyance and awe riding on the end of his breath. He sometimes forgot how incredibly perceptive Solidad was, to the point where it seemed supernatural.

"Yeah," he admitted. "She was really upset after our battle today."

"And with good reason," Solidad mused. "It's tough losing in the final round of the Grand Festival. To be that close... of course, you understand how that feels. Remember Robert?" Drew pressed his lips tightly together.

"I remember..." His voice trailed off slightly before he continued, "Well, she's not going tonight."

"Disappointing, I'm sure, but why does that affect whether you should go or not?" Solidad questioned. "And you definitely should attend. It'll look bad on the organizers if you're not there, since you're the winner of the festival."

"Because May-" Drew faltered when he realized this was one of Solidad's traps in getting him to open up about his rival.

"Because May?" Solidad pressed.

"Nothing. Never mind," Drew backed out.

"Come on, Drew, let's not play games," she frowned.

Drew also frowned and, folding his arms, looked away. Swallowing down his pride, he admitted, "... Because May is the reason I'm here today." His cheeks had tinted pink, though the color was barely noticeable against his peachy skin. "I wouldn't have pushed myself nearly as much if she wasn't around. The same goes for her. I guess that's what makes us rivals."

"Mhm," Solidad intoned. "Go on." He scowled.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Whatever else is on your mind," she shrugged.

"Look, Solidad, if you're trying to get me to admit I'm in love with May, you're going to have a bad time," Drew grumbled.

"When did I ever suggest you were in love with May?" she said with a coy smile. The inside of Drew's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I-I mean," he fumbled, trying to recover. Solidad pushed her drink aside.

"OK, Drew, here's the deal," she began calmly, "if you want May to be there tonight—and I'm guessing that, yes, you want her to be there tonight—I can make that happen for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I can call Harley right now and tell him to find May and make her get ready. But, I'll only do that if you promise me you'll go to the closing ceremonies tonight and keep her company. It might be a good way to erase any bitter feelings between you two after her loss today, and establish that you're still friends."

Drew furrowed his eyebrows, suspicious of Solidad's intentions.

"Basically, you want me to be her date."

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

"I don't trust Harley," he offered as an excuse. '_And sometimes, I'm not sure if I completely trust you either_,' he thought.

"I do." Solidad smiled once again. "So, what's your answer?"

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" an exceptionally shrill—and familiar—voice sang as the covers were yanked off the top of May's head. The girl groaned and buried her face further into her pillow, shivering from the sudden chill.

"Go away," she mumbled, half-asleep.

"Aw, sugarplum, don't be like that," Harley pouted. "Nobody likes a crankyface. Especially your Drewsy-pop. If he did, we'd be best friends and you and I both know that's not happening in this lifetime."

"Harley?" May lifted her head before slowly rising to a sitting position. "How did you get into my room?"

"Details, hon," Harley wagged his finger at her. "They're not important in this situation. What's important is making sure you're up and looking fabulous for tonight's closing ceremonies."

"Oh... I'm not going," May yawned.

"That's what _you_ think," Harley winked.

"Why are you here?"

"Solidad sent me."

'_Figures,_' May thought. "I do appreciate your and Solidad's thoughtfulness, but I'm not in the mood for dancing or company of any kind."

"Because you lost?" Harley shook his head disapprovingly. "Girlfriend, you know that isn't very good sportsmanship-like."

If May had been in a mean mood—which was next to impossible, since the girl didn't have a mean bone in her body—she might have pointed out how hypocritical it was for him of all people to say such a thing. Instead, she opted to defend herself and her reasons for wanting to stay in bed for the rest of the evening.

"It's not like I'm mad at Drew or anything," she explained. "He's my friend—I'm actually glad for him! This is what he's wanted all his life, and he's worked really hard for it. I'm just... sort of disappointed in myself. I feel like I've let down my Pokémon."

"Well, in _my_ opinion," Harley drawled, "if you really were glad Drew won, you would be going out tonight to support him. He'd be happy to see you there~"

"Drew doesn't need my support," May snorted.

"I think you underestimate your influence on him, darling."

May didn't have anything to say back to that. She wasn't sure what had ever given Harley such an impression; Drew was great without her. He had always been great without her and would continue to be great without her. Sometimes, she felt she was the only one who truly benefited from their friendship and rivalry. As she sat quietly by herself, thinking, Harley turned and opened up her closet—May was very good about unpacking and making herself feel at home whenever she rented out a room at the Pokemon Center—and browsed through the few outfits she managed to carry with her on her journey before pulling out a modest knee-length red dress. It was obviously either new, or freshly pressed.

"Something tells me you were planning to go to the closing ceremonies before today's little setback," he said. "Ooh, look, and there are some heels to match down on the floor here, too!"

May suddenly looked a little sheepish.

"OK, so yeah, I bought them yesterday for tonight's ceremonies, but..." she admitted, her voice trailing off.

"But what?"

May remained silent and Harley grinned.

"I know what this is about," he taunted. "You're feeling down because how could Drewsy ever treat you with a shred of respect now that he's running with the big dogs, and you're still a sad little puppy. I'm close, right? Tell me I'm close. I _know_ I'm close."

The young coordinator bit her lip.

"Maybe a little close..."

Harley looked quite smug upon her confession, even more smug than usual.

"I thought so," he said, smirking. "Let's face it my bandanna-wearing snickerdoodle, all you've ever wanted was to catch that grasshead's eye. And why wouldn't you? He's a handsome boy with a halfway decent personality if you can get past his stupid hair-flicking habit and smarmy attitude. Not to mention, he's a pretty good coordinator. Heck, he's a Top Coordinator now. Any girl in the world would want him."

May lowered her eyelids slightly.

"Yeah..."

"Not to worry though," Harley chirped. "Even though you've got next to no fashion sense and your wardrobe mainly consists of outfits only a gang of colorful lesbian bikers would find attractive, I've got to admit, this dress you picked isn't half-bad. Wear this tonight, and you're sure to turn heads—especially Drew's."

Ignoring the outrageous insult Harley had managed to slide into that back-handed compliment, May suddenly perked up.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked before quickly trying to backpedal, "I-I mean, not that I'd want to get Drew's attention in that way or anything..."

"I know so," Harley assured her. "So, whaddaya say? How about you put on this dress and do-up your hair and make-up so we can mosey on down to those closing ceremonies tonight?"

* * *

"Would you like to dance?"

Drew lifted his eyes up from the table at which he was sitting to get a better look at his asker. She was pretty enough—blonde hair, dark eyes, a round face with light brownish freckles spotted on her button nose—and the hint of a southern twang in her voice was cute, too. Her blue dress was far too short for his taste, but he supposed it made sense to wear such revealing attire. It was summertime, and though the nights in Olivine City were significantly cooler than the days, the bright lights and crowding in the room made the atmosphere stuffy and warm. He felt as though he was burning up in his outfit, a simple white button-up shirt with a black vest to match his pants, and had rolled his sleeves midway up his arms to cool off.

"No, no thanks," he gently refused. "Maybe later."

The girl looked disappointed and shuffled back to her group of friends, which comprised a bunch of other coordinators who had competed in the festival as well. Drew sighed and slumped his chin down onto the open palm of his hand. He felt a little guilty about turning that one down. She seemed pretty nice, but he just didn't feel like mingling and socializing with his fellow competitors that evening. In fact, he was fairly certain he had never, nor would he ever, want to mingle and socialize with his competition. He had Solidad and May for company, and that was he ever needed. Well, he _would_ have May for company if she showed up.

"This is the third girl you've shot down, tonight," remarked Solidad, who was seated in a chair across from him at the table. "Saving your first dance for someone special?"

Drew flicked his eyes over to her.

"You promised May would be here."

"I promised to call Harley who would then get May here," Solidad corrected. "If you're disappointed, you'll have to take it up with him."

Drew groaned and turned away from her. He wasn't sure why he agreed to Solidad's proposition. Well, actually, he knew _why_; he wanted to see May again, but he would have caught up with her sooner or later. She had said she was thinking about going to Sinnoh to compete after the festival. If he followed her there (and he inevitably would), they were bound to run into each other again.

"All right, you can stop you're sulking now," Solidad cut into his thoughts. "It looks like Harley has delivered."

Drew snapped his head up to see that through the crowd came Harley, who was escorting none other than his long-time rival, May. His thoughts immediately became jumbled upon seeing her; she looked absolutely _stunning_, and he wasn't the only who noticed. Several other male coordinators had stopped to stare at her as she entered, though Harley was sure to elbow away any who got too close (the first and only time in his life that Drew actually appreciated the presence of the flamboyant man). May Maple—the wallflower of Petalburg City—was without a doubt the most beautiful young woman in the room.

She smiled, a little shyly, when she approached him, and Drew rose to his feet to greet her. Solidad and Harley snuck off together to leave them be, though neither of the young teens noticed.

"May, you look..." he breathed, but he quickly stopped himself.

"Thanks," she said, nodding. "You don't half-bad yourself."

"Well, of course," Drew flicked his hair. "I _always_ look good. But you, you clean up well."

May might have been offended by the implication Drew was making if she'd had the chance. Their conversation was interrupted when one of the male coordinators who had been ogling May earlier approached and asked for a dance. He was tall (a couple of inches taller than Drew at least), thin, with jet-black hair and maroon-colored eyes.

"Oh, um," May hesitated. She had to admit, he was fairly attractive and she would not have minded a dance or two with him. Before she could answer, however, Drew ended up speaking out on her behalf.

"No, sorry," he said. "She's already been taken."

Surprised, both May and her suitor moved his eyes over to Drew. For a split-second, even Drew seemed surprised that he had spoken up, but he quickly recovered and looked as confident as ever.

"Drew Hayden," the other coordinator regarded, "the region's newest Top Coordinator. Aren't you two rivals? I didn't know you were dating."

"Oh, we aren't," May corrected, a little irritated that Drew was interfering.

"But she is my date for the evening," Drew added smoothly. "As another friend told me, it's a good way to clear the air after a battle like today."

"I see. It's completely understandable," the other coordinator nodded, though clearly let down. "Well, enjoy yourselves tonight."

After he had gone, May turned to her rival, fuming.

"What was that all about?" she demanded. "He was actually pretty cute, and I hardly ever get attention from the opposite sex. And before you say anything, you don't count because we're rivals. And I don't ever recall you asking me out on a date."

"I might have, had you given me the chance after our battle today," Drew replied, keeping his temper in check.

The last words he said to her after their battle suddenly rang in the back of May's mind: '_May! Will I see you tonight?_' Still, she folded her arms, skeptical.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," she mumbled. "Another friend? You're talking about Solidad, right? Something tells me she set this whole thing up."

"With my approval," Drew cut in.

May huffed.

"Why did you want me here so bad?" she asked.

"Why did you come?" Drew smirked. May stared, racking her brain for an explanation, but was ultimately unable to come up with anything that didn't risk either an awkward silence or teasing remarks. Drew chuckled to himself, amused that he had successfully stumped her.

"Come on, let's dance," he said. "I'd be a terrible date if I didn't ask."

Before May had a chance to protest that she wasn't his date, Drew had pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, bringing her nearer to him. A light blush dusted her cheeks—they had never been this close before—but she still managed to maintain her glare at him (which Drew was either oblivious of or simply ignoring, though knowing him, it was probably the latter) as they began to slowly sway to the music.

"To answer your question," he began in a matter-of-fact tone, "I wanted you here because I wanted to see you again before you ran off to Sinnoh."

May mentally stumbled. She had mentioned that in passing _weeks_ ago. How had he remembered?

"See, that's the part I don't get," May said once she had overcome her inner obstacles. The anger in her voice had, for the most part, disappeared. "Why would you want to see me again?"

Drew's face contorted in confusion, the question having thrown him for a loop.

"Why _wouldn't_ I want to see you again?"

"_Because_," May began as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but words ultimately failed her and she was incapable of completing that statement. She knew what she wanted to say, she just didn't want to say it to him. She cast her eyes downward, her hand falling from his shoulder and curling into a ball against his chest. Drew watched her carefully for a long moment, and when it became apparent she wasn't going to finish speaking, he cleared his throat.

"So, answer my other question, then," he suggested. "Why did you come?"

"Harley made me," she mumbled.

"You mean he convinced you. How?"

"Just drop it, Drew," she said with an edge in her voice.

But Drew didn't want to drop it; he couldn't. May was acting strange, stranger than usual, and he wanted to know why.

"No," he shook his head. "Be honest with me here, May. Honesty hour."

"Only if you're honest with me," she frowned. "Because I'm pretty sure 'wanting to see me before going to Sinnoh' is not the whole reason."

"All right, fine," Drew gave in, which was a bit (and he hated to admit this) nerve-wracking for the young coordinator. The _whole_ reason was very personal; he had not even been able to bring himself to admit it all to Solidad earlier that day. "But you first."

May sucked in her breath, a little nervous herself as she began to speak, "You are a Top Coordinator now. You're pretty much a rockstar in the world of coordinating." Drew was tempted to interrupt and remind her that he had always been a rockstar in the world of coordinating, but decided now was not the appropriate moment for his sarcastic comments.

"You're going to go on to do really great things, while I still can hardly make a halfway decent PokéBlock," May laughed. "Despite everything I do, you're still ahead of me. I don't understand why you give me the time of day when Solidad is obviously the more competent rival. And..."

"And?" Drew encouraged.

Pushing down the anxieties in her gut, May finished, "And, since you're now at the top, I know that it's pretty much impossible for me to get your attention... in... the way... I want... you know, since there's probably a hundred other far more beautiful coordinators out there whom I can't even compare to."

In a single instant, everything about Drew's mental being came to a dramatic, screeching halt. Enter the emergency reaction system: _Red alert! Red alert!_ The rival you've been infatuated with for the past year or so just admitted she wants your attention and not only in the Look-at-me-I'm-a-great-coordinator-too sort of way, but also in the Maybe-I'd-like-to-be-your-girlfriend-if-my-interpretation-of-what-you're-saying-is-right way. This inner panic mode, however, only manifested itself physically as a blank stare.

"I... I don't even know where to begin," he said after managing to gather his thoughts.

"Right... I-I shouldn't have said anything," May stammered, horribly embarrassed she had admitted to such a thing. If there rivalry and friendship was not hanging in the balance as she thought it was before, it certainly was now.

"No, I'm glad you did," Drew shook his head. "OK... Where to start, where to start... All right, let's begin with the fact that only now have I just realized that you still have _zero_ self-confidence. _All of what you just mentioned is completely in your head_. I have no clue where you got the idea that you're not a competent rival when just last year you defeated me in the Kanto Grand Festival, and this year you made it to the final stage of the Johto Grand Festival. Did I say something wrong after our battle to make you think we can't be friends, much less rivals, now that I'm a Top Coordinator?"

"N-No."

"See? All in your head," Drew sighed. "You should know May—and I told this to Solidad earlier—that I would most likely not have that Ribbon Cup if it weren't for you."

"Why? Because I lost?" May asked, looking a little annoyed.

"No," Drew retorted, "because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have worked nearly as hard as I have to be a Top Coordinator. You brought me back down to earth. You made me realize that there are trainers out there, save a select few elite coordinators like Solidad and Robert and Wallace, who are also amazing and naturally talented with Pokémon and contests. We're not rivals because we run into each other at contests often; we're rivals because knowing each other and knowing each other's talents makes us want to do better."

May was speechless. Drew calmed down and leaned closer to May, their foreheads brushing up against one another.

"And... and you know what else?" he asked, his voice abnormally low. "You have _always_ had my attention. In that way. You are just so blinded by your own lack of faith in yourself and total obliviousness to anything and everything around you, that you simply cannot see how much attention I pay to you. Yeah, those roses? I don't think I could have been any more obvious. I don't think Solidad thought I could have been any more obvious, either."

Drew then breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. There. It was all out in the open. They both, despite their reservations, had laid everything out on the table. There wasn't much else they could go from here, except...

"So all this time..." May's voice trailed off as the distance between them began to close.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Drew mumbled before pressing his lips against hers. Their attempts to be inconspicuous—if there were any—were totally unsuccessful, as many of their fellow coordinators turned their heads and hummed with gossip and excitement. It wasn't every day a Top Coordinator, no less an already-famous competitor like Drew Hayden, was outright kissing his well-known rival (and the same opponent he had defeated for the very title now bestowed upon him) in public.

Neither seemed to mind their audience much, however. (Although, they probably would once they came back down to reality). This was long overdue. A lack of communication, an unwillingness to admit they were twitterpated, a fear that the other would not reciprocate, had prevented them from getting to this point for far too long—nothing was going to stop them now.

* * *

"Man, we are _so_ good," Harley grinned as he took another swig of his drink, watching the two lovebird coordinators smack lips on the middle of the dance floor. Being adults, he and Solidad had the liberty of enjoying the open bar available at the party. Solidad was still working on her first alcoholic beverage, and therefore still had perfect clarity of mind, while Harley was already indulging in his third or fourth, and as such was a little more... drunk.

"I gotta admit, Solidad," he continued, swinging his arm around her shoulder, "you're a frickin' genius."

Solidad couldn't resist a smile, amused by her old friend's drunken antics.

"I try," she replied humbly.

"No, seriously," Harley persisted. "We should consider starting a matchmaking business, you and I. We'd rake in tons of cash."

She let out a chuckle.

"Well, I don't know about that," she laughed. "I don't think there is another case that needed help as desperately as May and Drew's did. Most teenagers are able to effectively start a relationship by themselves."

"Are you kidding me?" Harley scoffed. "Haven't you ever been on Tumblr?"

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Much, much thanks to Inkorporated, who gave me the springboard I needed to write this story. She is a wonderful author and if you have the opportunity, please check out her writing. You will not be disappointed._

_There is nothing more fun than coming up with nicknames for Harley to call May (or Drew) by._

_Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated._


End file.
